phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Zer0Z14
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van Phineas en Ferb Wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Angela Affiliated Wiki program is now under way I have just sent the e-mail to Wikia to request the files from the English P&F Wiki to be made available here. I have also started the export process for the pages. I am really sorry for the delay in getting this going. I kind of set this aside while I worked on other things at the English P&F Wiki. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) apr 19, 2010 06:53 (UTC) :Thank you very much RRabbit42. I'm glad you still think about this wiki. It doesn't matter that you've put the English Wiki on the first place. I hope it's not to difficult to do this all. I really appreciate what you are doing for this Dutch wiki! -- Zer0Z14 apr 19, 2010 16:14 (UTC) :: All of the files have now been made available to this wiki. At the moment, if you look in the file list, you will not see them. But they can still be accessed if you know the name of them, and some of them are used by the templates I just uploaded. :: One of the first tasks will be to create a notice that will appear on every file's page and it will have to provide information on how to edit the file information properly so it doesn't change what's back on the English P&F Wiki. :: Until I get that ready, you probably should start on translating the templates. I will put the list on a separate page, located here. Custom skin adjustment It looks like it may have already taken effect with what I did a few days ago, but I just made an adjustment to this wiki's "skin" to make sure. If you click on the "MORE" button at the top of the page, you can then select "Preferences". Under the "Skin" tab at the bottom is the Admin Options section. I have set the default theme to "Custom", which will help all the menus, colors and so forth match the English wiki. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) mei 11, 2010 02:21 (UTC) Cleaning up pictures I have been trying to get our pictures cleaned up so that when they are used here, they will be as easy to understand as possible. It will take quite a while to finish, but I will bring more pages here before the week is over. You can read about the picture changes in our newsletter. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) jun 1, 2010 14:27 (UTC) Aardige Phineas en Ferb personages Is Doofenshmirtz aardig? En Candace, Phineas en Ferb ook? En wat doen ze als iemand huilt? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 27 Oktober 2010, 18:50 (UTC)